


The Way It Oughta Be

by callistawolf



Series: Porsches and Sunsets: Road Trip Fics [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week into Oliver and Felicity's trip, after leaving the city behind in a Porsche built for two, they are still insatiable for one another. Oliver can't even really be surprised that the simplest things about her drive him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Oughta Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my dear friend darlinginmyway's birthday! I know I always love more road trip smut, so I'm hoping maybe you do too!

They were one week into their cross-country road trip and Oliver couldn’t keep his hands off of Felicity. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, given how long he’d loved her and not been able to do anything about. How brief their one night together had been. How he thought he’d never have the chance to hold her ever again once he signed himself over to Ra’s and the League. 

Still, he’d thought he would have more control than this. After all, his love for Felicity was deeper than just physical attraction. While he’d always found her beautiful, their relationship came from the heart, and not the hormones. Which wasn’t to say that he didn’t also find her sexy. Finally making love to her in Nanda Parbat had been the most erotic experience of his life, and he was a man who’d had more than his fair share of sexual experiences. 

They’d come together, the night before they left for their trip, after the city was saved and Ra’s was killed. It’d been slow and easy and tender. Oliver’s chest was a mess of bruises from his scuffle with the law (armored League robes kept the bullets out but the impact was still a kicker) and he was tired and weary in his soul. Felicity had taken care of him, loving him with her hands and lips and tongue until he was a boneless mass on her duvet. 

But since that night? Oliver’s need for her had become desperate. And Felicity wasn’t complaining. Not at all. In fact, she instigated things nearly as much as he did. And he wasn’t so sure she wasn’t trying to instigate things right this very minute. 

All she was doing was singing and dancing along with the radio in their hotel room while she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, applying her makeup. It was such a small thing, an innocent thing, but it was _driving him crazy_. She was humming, her voice low but melodic, her lips parted as she slicked on lipstick in one of those vibrant shades she favored. Her hips swayed to the beat, drawing his eyes and making his palms itch to touch her. She was wearing a flirty little sundress, something that hit about mid-thigh and fluttered around the top of her legs flirtatiously. The long, smooth expanse of her legs was visible and he knew from a week’s worth of dedicated study, just how soft and sweet her skin actually was to touch. 

They were getting ready to go out and do a little sightseeing. It was the first time either of them had been to Denver and the desk clerk at their hotel had been enthusiastic about recommending some sights for them to see while they spent a day or two off the road, relaxing and stretching their legs. That day, Felicity really wanted to see the Denver Botanic Gardens, which wasn’t terribly far from their hotel. Oliver didn’t care where they went, so long as they went there together. And seeing her excited about the brochure the clerk had handed them was reason enough alone to sign up for an afternoon of browsing through gardens. 

But now… Now Oliver was having very different ideas of how he might like to spend the day. Ideas that involved flipping up the skirt of that dress and sinking into Felicity’s welcoming warmth. There was nothing on this earth that felt quite as amazing as the feel of Felicity’s silken walls pulsing around his length; the way she gripped him, surrounding him until all he knew was _her_ … In his sudden daydream, he envisioned himself reveling in her tight heat, then fucking her until neither of them could stand upright anymore. 

He hardened in his cargo shorts as the images raced through his mind. Suddenly, admiring acres of plants and flowers was the last thing he wanted to do. 

And she was _still_ humming and swinging her hips. The light fabric of the skirt swished around her thighs, tantalizing him with what lay beneath. Oliver’s fists clenched as he held himself back. But then he reminded himself; he didn’t have to do that anymore. They were together, they were on this trip together, and the only thing they really had to do right now was _be together_. 

Oliver came up behind Felicity, where she stood in front of the vanity in the bathroom and placed his hands on the counter next to her hips, boxing her in. Felicity stopped her humming and swaying and looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Well, hello there.”

“Hi, yourself.”

He met her eyes in the mirror and she raised an eyebrow at him, but a smile curled her lips. As if he had any doubt that she could totally read him, even just a week into this trip. She moved again, rotating her hips like she had been moments before, but slower. She was deliberately rubbing up against him, the soft curves of her ass pressing against his groin. 

His body responded like he was seventeen years old again. 

“Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish,” he warned her, his voice low in her ear as he nuzzled at her neck. 

“I didn’t start this,” she pointed out. 

Instead of responding (because he knew she had him there), he took hold of her arm and spun her around until she face him. Her mouth popped open in surprise at the sudden maneuver and he took advantage, swooping down and kissing her hard. Oliver wasted no time pressing his tongue into her mouth, mimicking what he wanted to do to her and felt a surge of triumph when she moaned and melted against him. 

Felicity was so fucking _responsive_. In Nanda Parbat, he’d thought maybe it was just because it was their first time together, there was all this tension built up between them, there was no way that moment wasn’t going to be absolutely explosive for both of them. But he’d learned this last week that she lit up like a Christmas tree for him every single time he touched her. He quickly learned where her hotspots were and how lavishing attention on those spots could make her shake and burn like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

God, if only he’d known… Shit. They’d both wasted _so much time_. 

They were making up for it now, though. They made love at least twice a day and Oliver wasn’t even close to feeling sated where it came to Felicity. He was drunk on her. Intoxicated. Addicted. 

Oliver pulled back a little. “Want me to finish it?” he asked, leaning forward and nipping at that spot on her neck just under her ear that turned her to pudding every time. 

Felicity’s response was unintelligible, but Oliver understood her assent when he heard it. He dipped down a little, reaching for the backs of Felicity’s thighs. He hiked her up and set her on the vanity counter, her back to the mirror. He pressed between her legs, causing them to spread wide. 

“What’d you have in mind?” she asked, sounding a little breathless. 

Oliver’s response was to smirk at her, sinking down onto his knees before her. There was a padded mat to cushion his knees, for which he was grateful, but he probably wouldn’t have cared if there wasn’t. Because he was a man on a mission. Keeping his eyes on her face, he lifted up the skirt of her sundress, gathering it around her waist. He glanced down and saw she was wearing one of those tiny, lacy pairs of underwear that rode up high on her ass, exposing more flesh than it covered. He could see her mound through the lace and, as he lifted a hand and ran a finger softly over her apex, he realized she was already soaking wet. 

_So_ fucking responsive. 

He pressed a kiss to her thigh and nudged her legs even further apart, situating his shoulders between them. Felicity quickly got the hint, as always, and curled her legs around his back, her bare heels pressing into his shoulder blades in a silent request for more contact. 

Oliver bent forward again and placed a few open-mouthed kisses over her covered sex, tasting her arousal as it soaked through the lace. Felicity whimpered and shifted. He knew the teasing drove her mad. That’s why he did it. And right now, he was enjoying himself by kissing around her clothed center, nibbling a little at the curve of her thigh and seeing how loud he could make her whine. 

“Dammit, Oliver,” she finally gasped and he didn’t even bother trying to hide his grin as he looked up at her. 

“You know I love it when you get impatient,” he told her. 

“And you know that I’m about ten seconds from hopping down and taking care of this myself,” she told him with a growl in her voice. 

And… _wow_. That sent a series of explicit images straight to his brain that had his already stiff dick turning to absolute steel. For a moment he was tempted to encourage her to do just that, so he could watch. But… maybe later. Right now, he had a goal. He had _plans_ now. And they had jack shit to do with any botanical gardens. 

Oliver reached up for where the fabric of these ridiculous panties stretched over her hips. Locking her gaze with his, he yanked, tearing the lace to shreds. He threw the scraps to the side as Felicity’s teeth dug into her lower lip. A tell-tale flush was creeping down over her face and to the tops of her shoulders where her dress covered the rest of her from his eyes. He’d change that… later. 

With her now bare and open to him, Oliver wasted no time in licking along her slit, clear from her entrance up to her clit, giving it a little circle with the tip of his tongue that had her hips jumping on the vanity counter. Chuckling, Oliver used an arm to lay across her lower abdomen, keeping her in place. He focused on her moans as he licked, sucked and nibbled at her. He used his scruff to scrape her inner thighs, his tongue to press into her clenching entrance, his nose to nudge at her stiffening clit. Felicity reached down and scratched her fingers over his scalp. He knew that if his hair was longer, if he hadn’t shaved it for the League, she would be grabbing it, tugging on it, pulling it. He made a mental note to grow his hair out a little. 

The noises of contentment he made as he ate her out were unconscious. She tasted fantastic, like his very own sort of confection. Tangy and sweet and the juices he craved soaked his tongue as he sucked at her. Then, he pressed a finger inside of her, twisting and curling it around until he brushed against that rough, spongy spot inside of her that made her cry out. As he pumped his finger, he focused on her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, speeding up as her cries grew louder and louder. 

She was close. He was getting good at reading her signals and the tremble in her thighs, the pitch of her cries, the way her fingernails dug into his scalp… that all told him that she was right on the edge. Already impatient to get inside of her, Oliver thrust a second finger inside her as he gave her clit a good, hard suck between his lips. 

Felicity didn’t just come. No, she _shattered_. Oliver removed his fingers but continued to lap at her, gently, as she came down. He kept his eyes on her, enjoying how she glowed with pleasure, how her eyes met his and he could see the warmth and happiness there. He drew away, placing a kiss on her thigh as he sat back and got to his feet. 

“You’re stunning,” he told her and she reached for him, pulling her to him. 

She kissed him, even though her arousal coated his cheeks, chin and lips. She could taste herself and she didn’t even hesitate as she kissed him deeply. God, that was so fucking sexy. And so was the way her small hand slid down between their bodies to palm at his dick through the fabric of his cargo shorts. The pressure was fantastic and his hips jerked towards her hand of their own volition. But it wasn’t _nearly_ enough. 

“I want this,” she mumbled against his lips, rubbing against his erection before grabbing him through the fabric. 

“Felicity,” he groaned. “Yes… I need to be inside you.”

“Yes…”

He released her long enough to unbutton his shorts and shove them and his boxers down his hips. Felicity used her feet, from where her legs were still wrapped around him, to push the garments down to the floor. He whipped off his shirt next and then yanked down the zipper at the back of her sundress. She helped him pull it off of her, leaving her just as bare as he was. 

He would never tired of looking at her perfect body. Her breasts, her hips, her adorable little belly button… that _ass_. Speaking of which… He stepped forward, grabbing at that luscious ass of hers that he loved so much and pulling her up into his arms. Felicity gripped his shoulders, leaning forward to place a kiss along his jaw as he turned and walked them out of the bathroom. Her wet core rubbed against his abs and she made the most delicious little sounds as his fingers flexed on the soft flesh of her backside. 

Oliver carried her over to the bed, lingering a bit at the edge of the mattress before slowly letting her slide down his body, his cock sliding against her clit at little. When she got her feet on the floor, Felicity immediately turned and climbed onto the bed, getting onto her hands and knees. Then, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him. 

And then… she _winked_. 

Oliver actually felt dizzy for a moment because the wave of lust that washed over him was so potent. They’d only had sex in this position once before; when they’d in a hurry after teasing each other all through dinner just six days ago. Getting back to the hotel room that night had been a small miracle and the first thing Oliver had done was bend Felicity over the desk just inside their room, skirt flipped up, panties ripped off… he’d fucked her hard and fast that night and her cries of delight had indicated she’d loved it every bit as much as he had. 

His hands were shaking from excitement as he stepped up to the edge of the bed. He lifted a hand, smoothing it down her back and over the soft curve of her ass. Then, he grabbed her hips and yanked them backwards, positioning her right at the edge. 

“You look so fucking sexy like this,” he told her, his voice hoarse. 

“You say that about every position,” she chided. 

It was true, though. 

He could see where she was dripping, her thighs damp from smeared arousal. His dick throbbed and ached to be inside of her. Leaning over, he grabbed a condom from the night table next to them, ripped it open and sheathed himself, unable to resist giving a quick pump with his fist. God, he was fucking hard. 

“Oliver,” Felicity whimpered, letting him know that he was taking too long. He hated to keep the lady waiting, especially when he was so close to the edge himself. 

He lined himself up with her entrance and started to press in, groaning when her walls clenched around him, pulling him in further and further. Watching his dick disappear into her body, inch by inch, made him want to roar in satisfaction. Fucking _hell_. 

“Shit, baby. You feel so good,” he groaned. 

She reached behind, her fingernails scratching against his thigh as he finally pushed all the way in. Shit, she was _tight_. And the round flesh of her ass pressed against his groin felt and looked incredible. He started to sweat as he reached out and gripped her hip, right where her waist flared. He pulled out and then slammed back in, making her cry out. She sounded so sweet, so sexy, as he continued to move. Her body shook as he thrust into her and her moans filled the room. With the music of their flesh slapping together and their combined moans filling their room, it almost sounded like the soundtrack to the best porno he’d ever seen. 

The arousal was already building and he knew he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer. She needed to come before him. He moved faster, his hips snapping forward as he grabbed a fistfull of her loose hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, holding onto that as he held onto her hip. Her back arched, her head thrown back. 

“Oliver! Ahhh..!” 

“What do you need, baby?” he asked her, panting. 

“Faster! I need… ah! Harder!”

She was getting close… her speech always broke down when she was getting close. One week together and he was already becoming accustomed to her signs and signals and it was fucking _fantastic_. The fact that she apparently _really enjoyed it_ when he got a little rough only made him hotter and harder. 

He pulled on her hair, and Felicity pushed up. Oliver took his hand off her hip, banding it around her mid-section to hold her against him. The change in angle had him hitting a spot inside of her that had her cries changing in tone and intensity. 

“Ah! Right there! Oh… fff… Oliver!” she cried. 

He latched his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and sucked, licked and nibbled before biting down as he continued to fuck her, harder and faster. He was so damn close. 

“Felicity! Baby, you gotta come! I’m so close!” he groaned. 

He caught sight of her reaching down and he could feel her fingers brush against his plunging cock as she felt for her clit. Fuck, she was getting herself off. He wished for a mirror so he could see it. Luckily, his mind was more than willing to supply the images. 

Her inner walls quivered all around him and her cries got sharp before she stiffened in his arms. Oliver released her hair, pushing her back down to the bed as he fucked her through her orgasm. She cried out, clenching tightly around him as she grabbed the duvet on the bed, burying her face into it. 

He lost it then. The pleasure overtook him as he shouted her name, his cock pulsing as he held still inside of her, his fingers bruising on her hips as he gripped her and let the waves of sensation wash over him. 

_Fuck,_ that was intense. Oliver bent over her, his arms braced on the mattress next to her. He didn’t want to crush her, but damn, that sapped his energy and his strength, leaving him a quivering mass. He breathed hard, reveling in the scent of her and him and _them_ that filled his nose. Felicity made a little contented noise, which helped shake him out of his stupor. He pushed up and then carefully backed out of her, smirking a little at the whimper she made when he left her body. 

“I’ll be right back,” he told her. 

She waved a hand behind her. “Take your time. I’ll just be here, dying.”

Chuckling, Oliver padded into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash himself up a little. He brought the washcloth to Felicity and found she had already crawled up onto the bed and was laying back against the pillows. Her chest was still rising and falling with her labored breaths and the heated flush still hadn’t left her body. Grinning, he joined her on the bed and she watched him as he carefully cleaned her up before tossing the washcloth aside. 

Then, he lay down next to her and pulled her body against his, nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck. 

“So I guess this means no botanic gardens today?” Felicity asked, running her fingers along his forearm. 

“Nope. I’m not letting you out of this bed,” he told her. 

She chuckled a little, her body shaking against his. “Oh, darn.” 

She didn’t sound the least bit disappointed. 


End file.
